Phoenix/History
History The one of whom Phoenix called his mother, strangely lacked wings nor could she withstand heat as well as he, if at all. Whilst he had hair the color of flames, she had blonde. Upon hatching from the egg, he was met by a girl - one not yet matured to be considered beautiful but pretty nonetheless. She was Tsarevna Natalia and for her 6th birthday, she received a rare commodity in the form of a golden egg. Life was straightforward for Phoenix. He was brought up alongside the princess. Despite the six year age gap, to him, she was his mother, the first face he saw upon hatching. Being a 'pet' to the Tsarevna, Phoenix was showered lavishly with riches, extravagant clothing, yet none of those riches were his, everything was Natalia's. Phoenix was all but an accessory, something the Tsarevna could play with until she was bored. He meant little to the Tsarevna, little enough to not be given a real name. Though he was illiterate, having never received an education, he learnt many things from other people--their body language, the way they talked, the words they used. He picked up on human speech easily. However, as much as he learnt...no one talked to him but the princess, no one else was allowed to. He was her pet and she was his mother, he would do anything to please her...to make her smile. Phoenix grew up twice as fast as the Tsarevna. By the time the princess was 12, one would commonly mistake Phoenix as the same age despite only having lived 6 years. When Natalia was 18, Phoenix was 24. "Matushka(Mother)?" Phoenix gently rapped against the door before pushing it open, stumbling ever so slightly under its heavyset weight. His heartbeats echoed through his ears. One couldn't blame him for being nervous. He had rarely the chance to see his mother due to her abundance in suitors and frivolous parties. Tsarevna Natalia had reached her 18th year of age. His eyes laid upon the woman before him, kneeling on the luxurious sheets, no longer the human-child of whom had nurtured him...she had matured into a maiden. However, to Phoenix, she was always his mother. She stretched out her lithe arm, beckoning him towards her. "Phoenix," she cooed in the melodious voice she was famous for. A voice like chiming bells. "Matushka," he repeated. He was quick to walk towards her on the bed, to lay his head upon her lap as he had always done. He craved her touch, her attention...it had been so long...too long. The loneliness this past year had left him starving for his mother's attention. He nuzzled his face into her, closing his eyes as her fingers played with his hair. "My son has grown so much," the slight falter in his mother's voice caused Phoenix to look up towards her, reluctantly brushing her soothing hands out of the way so he could peer into her eyes. His mother's eyes held an emotion in them, one he had never seen before, it was neither anger, sadness nor happiness. "Matushka, what is wrong?" Phoenix sat upright kneeling on the bed. His mother was right, he had grown these past years. Before, he was never able to look down towards his mother. Now, he found his neck had to arch as he gazed down into her eyes, trying to read her. Natalia stretched a hand to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his skin. "I have missed you Solnyshko(small sun), you have become so handsome since I have last laid eyes on you." Phoenix had little chance to reply, too entranced by that unknown emotion within his mother's eyes. She pulled his face downwards till he was level with her beautiful bejeweled eyes. "Will you make your mother happy Solnyshko?" Her breath was sweet, her hand cool upon his skin as it roamed down his neck to the bare expanse of his chest causing his breath to hitch. His heart fluttered under his mother's touch. "Anything, Matushka." From that night, Phoenix had learnt the existence of a new emotion, the one he saw in his mother's eyes that night...lust. He was too innocent to see anything wrong with it, a mother being with her son. All he wanted was to please her mother in order to garner her future attentions. Natalia was a thorough teacher. After the Tsarevna's 18th year, Phoenix was no longer viewed as a child. He was sent to his mother's room more often...however it wasn't as a son, but as a lover. She took him to her bed frequently...sometimes by himself, sometimes with another lover at the same time. When she brought more than one lover to her bed, she had never allowed Phoenix to touch the other women, only when it was a man was he allowed to pleasure both Natalia and her lover. Natalia was a jealous woman, every one of her lovers were celibate towards anyone but herself. She was a woman of strong passion..lust. Phoenix wasn't ever the type to experience jealousy, any time spent with his mother was a treasure to him. At times when she didn't request him, he spent in his golden gilded cage in her bedroom, watching. The time's spent in his cage were the least pleasant, the gold burnt his flesh whenever he chose to set foot away from his silver perch. Whenever he wasn't watching the sex between humans, he was looking through his cage bars towards the window. He was entranced by the multitude of stars outside the window when night had fallen, he was seduced by the scent of the fresh crisp night air whenever the windows were opened. Tsarevna Natalia often conceded to Phoenix's requests to be allowed to fly on the nights she didn't require his company in bed. He flew to neighboring kingdoms, flew to kingdoms across the sea. One day, he came across a palace, behind it was an apple tree, an apple bearing golden fruit. Like a magpie towards its shiny treasure, he was lulled towards the golden apples. Before he knew it, the apple flesh was already in his mouth. Like any other apple, it was sweet, juicy....however, it bared the slight tang of magic, one which presented him an unending hunger, a craving of the apples. Every night, after, he felt himself returning to the tree, to steal an apple before returning to Natalia's arms. He found a new lover, one who bore a stronger seduction than his mother's caress. Often he snuck away from his mother's bed to fly to the golden apple tree. However, one night...after much a suspicion from his mother, Natalia feigned sleep. Upon returning, never did he see his mother so angry. When she was younger, she threw tantrums...however nothing could compared to the cold icy rage he found in her eyes. She believed him to have found a lover, a mistress other than herself. Phoenix had always been hers. Her cheek she turned towards him as he tried to explain to her showed that she had fallen out of her favour. In her rage, she demanded the price of his eye so he would forever remember his mistake in everything he looked towards. An eye, bright as embers, was a fitting gift to her when strung on a gold chain and placed around her neck. He was bound in golden manacles in his golden cage to ensure that he would be unable to reach his cage door. One day, a man came when the princess was in the arms of her lover, a noble who resided in another part of the kingdom. This man was an unfamiliar face...Tsarevitch Ivan. He was a prince from the kingdom with the golden apple tree. He had come for Phoenix in a rescue of some sorts only to be tempted by the golden cage. Upon touching the cage, the Tsarevitch triggered the alarm that was originally for Phoenix should he ever escape. The guards were alerted and Ivan soon found himself surrounded with little chance for escape. The current Tsar, Natalia's father was not one to take lightly. He was prideful, enraged that Ivan had the gall to break into his palace...such a thing was deserving execution. However, the Tsar was a man of whom was wise enough to know that an execution would equate a declaration of war. Thus, he sent Ivan on a fool's errand...that he would give the man Phoenix and the cage if he managed to retrieve a famous horse from yet another neighbouring kingdom. Why execute the Tsarevitch when he could have another kingdom do it? However, many years had passed, Tsarevitch Ivan never returned...they all presumed him dead or so. Natalia had married a handsome Tsarevitch from a neighboring kingdom. She didn't bring Phoenix along with her as she moved to her husband's castle. With the Tsarevna gone, Phoenix was all but a mere ornament. The nobles and other royalty saw him as the old Tsarevna's pet bird and he was treated so. It wasn't soon before he was forgotten. Phoenix spent many a century in that cage, watching the palace itself change around him. The current Tsar died, his son succeeded him and he in turn passed away, and his sons followed. Eventually the royal line thinned out to a point at which one mere assassination brought the kingdom to its knees. The palace itself crumbled. No one took Phoenix when they deserted....It had been so long. Every generation, more people forgot about Phoenix. The Firebird was merely considered a myth. Many years spent in a cage twisted his mind as he greatly craved human touch. His mind and body aged only to be renewed from the ashes he became at the end of his life cycle. Phoenix, clothed only in ash, became a relic of the fallen kingdom, pursued by the foolish adventurer...veteran and new alike. Each of them tempted him with the succulent flesh of an apple, backing in the golden prospects of owning such a relic. Phoenix was quick to become their slaves for even a sliver of apple. However, none chose to take him away from the palace ruins, too entranced by the golden cage. Their greed was their downfall. Such a cage was too large and heavy to carry away, too beautiful to leave behind. As Phoenix had witnessed Tsar's fall and go, he witnessed many a death of the foolish adventurer's too seduced by the golden gleam of the cage to leave it behind. When a new adventurer came, he spilled the blood of the previous one. Eventually, one adventurer came with no greed in their eyes, only the taste for adventure. All they requested was the proof that they had met the mythical firebird. With a sacrifice of a feather, Phoenix was freed. Plot - Beauty from Pain - Phoenix was wandering around Fabula, having forgotten his previous life and events before his resurrection/current life cycle. He is soon greeted by Elise, Aiyana and Lynna who tell him that there are others like him, Fairy Tales, who reside in a cave in Pandelion. [http://ordofabula.wikia.com/wiki/Venom%27s_Web Venom's Web] Phoenix joins the fairy tales later on in the spider cave, after to returning to find that the camp was empty. When his source of fire (a candle) goes out, he learns that he can manipulate Akaneiro's fire to his usage against the spiderlings. After Paradise's defeat, Phoenix later returns to gather silk for his weaponcrafting materials. Phoenix later comforts Elise, admiringly praising her for dealing the final blow on Paradise. She takes him to her cave where she can provide him with replacement clothes for the ones Phoenix singed whilst escaping Paradise' web. Phoenix is both surprised and amused by her returning of flirtations during the journey to her home. However, upon reaching the cave, not knowing of Elise's break up with Hanketsu, Phoenix does not want to do anything more as he does not want to interfere with her 'relationship'. --- - Shelter - Home Once settled in town, Phoenix comes across an injured person at night who was the victim of a mutant attack. Eventually, he finds out that they used to be friends in his past life cycle. Through the usage of fire and his tears, he is able to heal her wounds. He takes care of Saru for many days, nursing her back to health. One morning, he finds that she has gone to the Ceremonies of Fire and Ice. [http://ordofabula.wikia.com/wiki/Ceremonies_Of_Fire_And_Ice Ceremonies of Fire and Ice] Phoenix spends the first day drinking with Saru and Aiyana on the beach. On the third morning, he comes to his senses but finds that he is outside on the beach. Under the influence of alcohol, he had chosen to go swimming in the ocean, inducing a fever. Saru eventually finds Phoenix beneath the trees, having been searching for him the previous day. Under the feverish influence, Phoenix is more honest and scatter-minded. She chooses to help him inside the house to try cooling his fever off as well as wash the sand off him. Joining him in the bath, Saru tells Phoenix about her past history and he listens. He too, shares information to her, finding that they both have some for of similarity in their past experiences. His reaction to her slip of words/mistake eventually tell her that his definition of the word 'love' is indeed different, if not wrong. His past has indeed warped such a definition. Eventually Phoenix's fever clears with aid from the additional medicinal herbs in the water. The couple eventually have sex after the many days wait. [http://ordofabula.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Solstice Winter Solstice] --- '- Fable -' References }} Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History